There is known a system which performs various kinds of controls, such as lock/unlock of a vehicle door and an engine start, based on collation effectuated by the wireless communication between an in-vehicle apparatus mounted to a vehicle and a vehicular portable device carried by a user and associated with the in-vehicle apparatus.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a system (referred to as a user identification system) that identifies a user who is going to get into the vehicle, utilizing the system described above and that performs automatically the setup change of cabin environments, such as a seat position, to the cabin environments that were set up in advance uniquely for the user.
In the user identification system according to Patent Literature 1, user information for the in-vehicle apparatus to specify the user is registered in advance in a portable terminal (for example, a mobile-phone) of the user. Then, when the user having both the vehicular portable device and the portable terminal enters the wireless communication area of the in-vehicle apparatus, the vehicular portable device acquires the user information from the portable terminal by human body communication, and transmits the acquired user information to the in-vehicle apparatus. The in-vehicle apparatus specifies the user based on the user information received from the vehicular portable device, and performs the setup change of the cabin environments to the environments corresponding to the user's preference.
Patent Literature 1 further discloses, as a modification, that the near field communications with a communication range of about several centimeters may be employed for the communications with the vehicular portable device and the portable terminal. Anyway, it is assumed in the configuration that only one mobile phone exists in the communicable range with the vehicular portable device.